


All My Friends (have settled down)

by Freya1970



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, blackpearlsails drabble, friends - Freeform, inspired by a hank williams jr. song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: This story assumes that Jack Sparrow considered Elizabeth a friend.  The title is based loosely off of Hank William Jr.'s song: "All my rowdy friends have settled down".





	All My Friends (have settled down)

Drunk and depressed, Jack Sparrow endeavoured to coalesce a single non-depressing thought. Once again, The Pearl had sailed away with Barbossa. Elizabeth had found her happily ever after. The oblivious stupor gained from drunkenness had abandoned him. Even Gibbs had abandoned him. The lack of ‘friends’ at the moment hadn’t slipped his notice.

~*~

However, the sun still rose, the sea still had a tide and the hangover he always had after a long night of drinking was present. Life would continue. He grabbed his sacred compass and flipped it open. A direction was given. An adventure was to be had.


End file.
